wedding dress
by Oh Yeon Shin
Summary: ada kalanya, Nagisa menyesal menjadi seorang desainer.


**.**

 **wedding** **dress**

 **by oh yeon shin**

 _Assassination classroom own by Yuusei Matsui._

 _Saya tidak meraih keuntungan dalam bentuk materil apapun_

.

* * *

Eksistensi seorang desainer adalah menciptakan busana. Namun, bukanlah sebuah busana kasual biasa yang sekedar untuk menutupi tubuh manusia. Bukan juga sebuah busana sembarang sekedar melindungi tubuh manusia dari berbagai afeksi sentuhan.

Busana yang dibuat seorang desainer adalah pakaian yang mengeluarkan aura kecantikan si pemakai, menumbuhkan kepercayaan diri si pemakai, dan merasa bahwa dirinya sangat cantik dengan keelokan tubuhnya sendiri.

Desainer hanyalah mengambar imajinasi mereka, menuangkan semua kecantikan yang pernah dijamah manusia ke dalam lembaran-lembaran kain untuk dijahit. Memang bukan tugas yang berat, tapi memiliki tanggung jawab besar. Terutama ketika acara besar atau upacara bersejerah; tugas desainer akan menentukan kecantikan para pemain.

Shiota Nagisa tahu, menjadi desainer adalah suatu kebanggaan.

Alih-alih menjadi seorang guru, lelaki berambut biru langit musim panas itu lebih memilih untuk banting setir mimpinya menjadi seorang desainer. Ia berhasil memiliki butik sendiri. Mahakaryanya sering lolos di _Tokyo Fashion Week_. Hampir setiap hari jari-jarinya sibuk menuangkan ide-ide untuk baju para kliennya—secara garis besar, Nagisa sudah sukses dengan karirnya.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkan _wedding dress_ untukku."

Aroma kopi merebak menjadi hambar seketika ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Shiota Nagisa terdiam, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dan hampir saja menjatuhkan pulpen yang kini digenggam. Namun, kalimat Akabane Karma, teman semasa sekolah, kembali menyadarkan lamunannya:

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, aku akan menikah musim dingin nanti."

Seketika itu, Nagisa merasakan pisau kasat mata telah menusuk dadanya. Ia terpaku dan mata birunya tak sanggup untuk melihat senyuman Karma sekarang.

Dari sejuta busana dan klien yang pernah Nagisa layani, belum ada satupun _order_ untuk membuatkan _wedding dress_. Nagisa belum pernah membuat _wedding dress_ untuk siapapun. _Wedding dress_ bukan juga busana sembarang. _Wedding dress_ adalah busana untuk upacara paling sakral dalam kehidupan manusia—menyatukan dua insan untuk merajut sebuah kehidupan baru. Membuat _wedding dress_ bukan perkara mudah, tidak ada boleh kesalahan sedikit pun, busana itu harus menampilkan kecantikan yang paling cantik di hari bahagia itu.

Akabane Karma memintanya untuk membuatkan _wedding dress_.

Namun, sebelum Karma menyadari perasaannya, Nagisa buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengulum satu senyuman hangat, seperti yang biasa ia tunjukan untuk Karma.

"Aku buatkan _wedding dress_ terbaik untukmu."

Meski sekarang, hati Nagisa perlahan hancur berkeping-keping

* * *

Akabane Karma adalah orang pertama yang menyuguhkan dunia desainer.

Semula bermula kunjungan Nagisa ke apartemen Karma semasa duduk dibangku SMP. Karma tinggal bersama ibunya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat Karma menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Ibunda Karma seorang desainer ternama di Tokyo dan hampir setiap tahun Karma diajak bolak-balik ke Eropa untuk _fashion week_. Tentu saja, Beliau pasti ingin Karma terjun ke dunia fashion seperti dirinya. Sayang, putra tunggalnya justru tidak tertarik dengan _fashion_ —malah tertarik bidang politik dan ekonomi.

"Kurasa Nagisa-kun cocok menjadi desainer," celetuk Karma, pada hari itu, walau tidak bermaksud untuk persuasif.

Namun, justru Nagisa tertarik dengan dunia desainer. Terutama setelah melihat Karma mengenakan koleksi busana casual yang hanya bisa dilihat lewat majalah mode; kemeja putih mahal dengan _scraf_ merah-oranye, serta celana panjang bertema semi militer. Pesona gagah Karma keluar. Kegagahan yang tidak bisa dilihat kecuali dengan busana itu.

Akabane Karma pada saat itu telah membuat jantung Shiota Nagisa berdegup lebih kencang.

"Ukuran tubuhmu benar-benar ideal."

Sepanjang hari ini, setelah permintaan Karma hari itu, Nagisa terus mengukur tubuh Karma di studionya. Karma berdiri di hadapannya, merentangan tangannya, dan menujukan semua tubuh berbalut busana kasualnya tanpa ada terkecuali. Jemari Nagisa telaten menyentuh sekujur tubuh lelaki merah itu, mengukur dengan meteran, dan terus menggulang tanpa melakukan kesalahan.

"Kukira hanya ilustator yang punya studio, ternyata kau juga punya."

Nagisa terus fokus mengukur lingkar pinggang Karma. "Lebih enak punya studio sendiri. Aku bisa menyimpan banyak portofolioku," katanya.

"Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak sangka kau banting setir menjadi desainer," sahut Karma. Mata merkurinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru studio ini. "Apalagi, dulu kau bersemangat menjadi guru."

"Itu hanya cerita lama, manusia bisa mengubah cita-cita mereka sesuka hati," jawab Nagisa sembari menuliskan ukuran tubuh Karma. "Tapi, sekarang aku bisa membuat _wedding dress_ untukmu."

Mudah mengatakan, tapi sangat sulit untuk melakukannya.

Nagisa membalikan tubuhnya, meletakan sebuah catatannya ke meja yang ada di belakang mereka, dan menaruh meteran kembali ke lacinya. Sungguh, mengukur tubuh Karma adalah hal yang mudah. Namun entah kenapa, untuk kali ini, mengukur tubuh Karma terasa jauh lebih berat dibandingkan mengukur ribuan kliennya.

Ada rasa asing yang menganggu. Seperti pisau imanjiner mengiris hatinya. Sejak tadi, Nagisa berusaha menahan perasaan ini—demi profesional dan juga demi Karma.

Mungkin karena _wedding dress_?

Ia harus membuatkan _wedding dress_ untuk orang yang dicintainya, namun tidak untuk menyatukan cintanya.

"Karma-kun, bisakah beberapa minggu tidak menemuiku," kata Nagisa tiba-tiba.

Karma terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Nagisa yang memunggungi dirinya. "Tidak masalah—tapi apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu? Maksudku, belakangan ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat."

"Jangan khawatir Karma-kun, aku hanya kurang sehat belakang ini." Nagisa berkata, tanpa menoleh ke Karma. Lelaki merah itu masih diam. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya au membuat _wedding dress_. Aku hanya ingin sendiri untuk menyelesaikan."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Terima kasih," kata Nagisa. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Namun, di balik hati Nagisa, ia bersumpah; tidak akan meminta bantuan Karma apapun yang akan terjadi. Perasaan ini—rasa cinta pada Karma—tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Walau ia harus menanggung rasa sakit itu sendirian.

* * *

Profesionalitas adalah hal terpenting dalam semua pekerjaan. Tidak boleh ada perasaan pribadi yang mencampuri urusan pekerjaan, termasuk pekerjaan seni semacam desainer.

Pekerjaan seni memang membutuhkan emosi, untuk menampilkan pesan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Emosi adalah hal terpenting dalam pekerjaan seni. Biasanya, para desainer akan memainkan warna dan bentuk pakaian untuk menampilkan emosi dari si pemakai—entah itu kelembutan, kegagahan, jiwa perkasa, dan juga cinta penuh sensual. Bukan hal sulit untuk memainkan warna dan bentuk, namun untuk menampilkan emosi, butuh rumus akurat agar pesan itu tersampai. Namun, emosi yang disampaikan tidak boleh tercampur aduk dengan emosi pribadi, apalagi sampai mengaitkan masalah pribadi desainer.

Pensil sketsa biru terangkat, Nagisa terdiam seketika. Sketsa _wedding dress_ milik Karma hampir selesai; jas berwarna krem dengan dasi senada dengan jasnya, serta bunga lily putih tersemat di saku jas dan juga celana panjang. Tanpa sadar, Nagisa telah mengambar wajah Karma dibuku gambar sendiri—tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia dengan _wedding dress_ miliknya.

Selama ini, ia tidak pernah menggambar wajah kliennya. Nagisa mengigit bibirnya, "kenapa juga aku harus menggambar wajahnya?"

Namun, ketika Nagisa mengambil karet penghapus dan ingin menghilangkan senyuman milik lelaki merah itu, tubuhnya mematung. Entah berapa kali Karma tersenyum padanya, senyuman itu telah mencuri hatinya.

Sekarang, senyuman itu bukan lagi miliknya. Senyuman Karma hanya untuk wanita yang dicintainya. Nagisa sudah tidak punya lagi harapan untuk cintanya.

"Konyol!"

Satu lembar kertas langsung disobek kasar dari buku gambarnya, meremas penuh emosi, lalu dibuang tanpa peduli apakah melayang ke tong sampah atau ke sudut lain. Senyuman Karma di gambar itu jelas-jelas terkonyak, dan Nagisa menolak untuk melihat lagi senyuman di buku itu lagi.

Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan Nagisa? Ia tidak mungkin serta-merta menolak pernikahan Karma atas dasar cinta konyol ini. Lagi pula, mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, dan Karma adalah laki-laki normal. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dengan bodohnya bisa jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Nagisa tetap mempertahankan ego profesionalnya. Tangannya bergerak, goresan tercipta di buku sketsa, terus menggambar dan tidak peduli tetesan air mata mulai membasahi buku gambarnya. Lagi pula, ini hanya air mata; dalam hitungan jam akan menguap tanpa bekas.

Biarlah, untuk kali ini, Nagisa mengerjakannya dengan tangisan putus asa; cintanya tak akan mungkin terbalas lagi.

* * *

"Apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Pada hari itu, ketika sehari sebelum kelulusan, pertanyaan sederhana itu meluncur dari mulut Karma. Nagisa memandang Karma sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Masa-masa sekolah, jujur saja, Nagisa tidak begitu mengenal rasa cinta. Barangkali karena dilema mimpinya antara menjadi guru atau desainer, Nagisa fokus untuk terus belajar untuk mengejar kedua mimpinya.

Hanya saja, di masa sekolah, ia menemukan kenyamanan bersama dengan Karma. Nagisa belum menyadari perasaan saat itu. Namun, ia hanya ingin terus bersama dengan Karma, meski posisinya tidak lebih dari sahabatnya.

Jika seandainya Nagisa menyadari perasaan itu—apakah luka hati yang dialaminya tidak akan sesakit ini?

Nagisa tidak tahu, tapi menolak untuk tenggelam pada penyesalan.

Malam itu, hanya Nagisa sendirian di butiknya. Para karyawan sudah pulang duluan dan Nagisa menolak untuk ditemani sekedar membantu kerjanya. Ia hanya ingin lembur sendirian. _Wedding dress_ Karma harus dijahit sekarang dan Nagisa menolak untuk dijahitkan oleh karyawan.

Nagisa ingin semua pekerjaan _wedding dress_ Karma dengan tangannya sendiri; sebagai bentuk rasa cinta Nagisa.

Mesin jahit terus menderu. Kaki Nagisa tidak lelah untuk menggerakan dinamo. Jarum jam sebentar lagi menunjukan tengah malam. Nagisa memang mengantuk, tapi ia sudah terbiasa untuk menyelesaikan proyek sampai larut malam. Yang terpenting, untuk kali ini, ia ingin _wedding dress_ Karma jadi.

Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Karma, meski harus menelan rasa pahit ini.

* * *

"Waow, Nagisa-kun! _Wedding dress_ yang kau buatkan benar-benar menakjubkan!"

Suatu kebanggaan bagi Nagisa untuk melihat kliennya senang, dan suatu kebahagiaan bagi Nagisa melihat senyuman sahabatnya bangga dengan jerih payahnya.

Siang itu, sesuai permintaan Nagisa, Karma mendatangi butik Nagisa di Tokyo, sekedar untuk melihat kemajuan _wedding dress_ pesanannya. Nagisa memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Karma yang menyatu bersama _wedding dress_ buatannya; jas krem dengan bunga mawar putih tersemat di saku jas, dan celana panjang. Kegagahan dan kelembutan terpancar bersamaan. Dengan model rambut Karma seperti ini, _wedding dress_ itu terlihat serasi—tinggal menyesuaikan baju pengantin wanitanya.

Nagisa mencoba untuk tersenyum, "baju pengantin wanitanya masih belum selesai, mungkin dua minggu lagi."

Karma mengangguk paham. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Nagisa-kun. Aku akan menikah musim dingin nanti, masih ada tiga bulan lagi."

"Tetap saja, lebih cepat lebih baik."—dan juga lebih cepat Nagisa bisa mengubur semua perasaannya.

Lelaki bermahkota biru itu mengajak Karma ke bagian belakang butik miliknya. Gaun-gaun pesanan yang belum jadi sengaja dikumpulkan di bagian belakang, agar tidak menganggu para pelanggan untuk melihat semua portofolio Nagisa. Karma terus mengekor dari belakang, mulutnya tak pernah berhenti menceloteh tentang pernikahannya di musim dingin, dan Nagisa hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman seadanya.

Tanpa penuh keraguan, Nagisa menunjukan _wedding dress_ pengantin wanitanya. Gaun krem senada dengan pengantin pria. Tinggal membuat beberapa akseroris sederhana yang akan mempercantik gaun ini dan juga mahkota si pengantin wanita.

Setiap kali memandang baju pengantin wanita, ada rasa iri yang timbul di hati Nagisa.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar menakjubkan!" Karma tidak pernah berhenti terkesima dengan mahakarya sahabatnya. "Tidak sia-sia aku menunjukan dunia _fashion_ padamu."

"Terima kasih, Karma-kun," balas Nagisa, dengan senyuman agak memaksa. "Ini semua untuk sahabatku. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan yang terbaik."

Seandainya saja Karma bisa membaca pikiran Nagisa; mungkin yang didapatkan oleh Karma adalah kalimat penyesalan karena tidak sanggup menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari seorang sahabat.

* * *

Nagisa berdoa, melalui _wedding dress_ buatannya, agar Karma selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Meski, pada akhirnya, cinta Nagisa tidak akan terbalas untuk selamanya.

* * *

.

-end-

.

* * *

 **Author note:** terserah siapa yang kalian bayangkan wanita yang dinikahi oleh Karma, _i don't care~_ cerita ini kebetulan terinspirasi dengan perjuangan kakakku membuat _dress_ tugas kuliah. Karena aku sekamar dengannya, hampir setiap malam dia bergadang buat _dress_ dan tugas kuliah. Sumpah, berisik banget kalau mesin jahit ditaruh di kamar.

Ah, aku tidak bisa bayangin rasa sakit Nagisa, dateng ke pernikahan mantan saja sudah nyesek gila, dan Nagisa harus membuat _wedding dress—_ kokoro butuh tambal~

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah menikmati kisah ini.


End file.
